After Contact
by thewr0ter
Summary: In the wake of the First Contact War a small delegation of Humans travel to the Citadel to continue talks and try to integrate Humanity into the Galaxy. For Franklin Adams it is the opportunity of a lifetime, and a change opportunity will change his life forever. Rated M for a Lemon later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

After Contact

Franklin Adams couldn't believe his luck, it was just a few weeks ago that it had happened.

First Contact.

Unfortunately what should have been a celebration at meeting another sentient species was instead a terrifying experience when people learned that the aliens had attacked and were occupying the human colony of Shanxi. Even after the Alliance military drove the Turians from the planet in a stunning victory people were still howling for blood.

Millions of people wanted to chase them back to where they came from and return the favor. Some people were predicting a short and victorious war, with others calling this the end times. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed, and the fleet held position around the Shanxi relay. Debate raged on in Human space with the war hawks calling for at least a scouting expedition in force and the current administration on the other side advising caution. Fortunately, shortly after the president and the joint chiefs of staff announced that they would simply be holding the relay, a single ship came through.

It was a design that was radically different from the Turians. While their ships had been all hard angles that looked like birds of prey this ship was curved and almost reminded Franklin of a Manta Ray.

Second Contact had gone better than anyone could have hoped for. The Asari as they called themselves were much more Humanoid than the Avian looking Turians, and while some said they were too far into the uncanny valley most people thought they looked like fairly attractive Human women. A small but vocal subset of the population were disgusted by the Asari and were saying that they couldn't be trusted. That the people who found them attractive were sexual deviants who should be locked away. However, most people were not allowing xenophobia to cloud their judgement.

The negotiations were tense at first, but progress was made quickly. First a ceasefire was declared, then the Turians sent through a small delegation. They claimed that the war was a misunderstanding caused by an over eager general attempting to stop Humanity from making a grave mistake and apologized almost immediately, reparations were offered, and a formal peace agreement would be signed. However, this was just the beginning. Literally overnight humanity went from being alone in the galaxy to a small fish in a very large pond, and although we had proven at Shanxi that Humans were no push overs, we would still need to find our place in the wider galaxy. So, a small delegation was hastily prepared to be sent to the seat of galactic power. A massive space station, untold millennia old where for longer than humans had had industry alien powers ruled over the galaxy. Humans were going to the Citadel.

This was how Franklin Adams civilian attaché for the state department somehow found himself chosen as a personal assistant to the ambassador and one of the first humans to set foot on an alien space station. Those first few hours were a dizzying spectacle of new sights, sounds and experiences. The welcoming celebration was unlike anything he had ever experienced with beings from all corners of the galactic community coming together to celebrate humanity joining the galactic community. Of course, it wasn't all celebrations. After the initial celebrations died down long and difficult talks involving trade, military and tens of thousands of other issues began.

Franklin was like everyone on the delegation being worked to the bone in order to ensure that the talks succeeded. That was when he was given what would perhaps become the most important job in the history of mankind.

"I'm sorry sir, but what exactly do you mean by play tourist? Shouldn't I be assisting you or any of the other teams?"

Sir Patrick Robertson regarded Franklin from across his desk in the office he had been given access to on the Citadel. Sir Robertson was a diplomat originally from England. After a brief foray into the military where he served with distinction he went to oxford and studied Political Science and Economics. His work ethic along with his silver tongue helped him to become one of the best diplomats in the Systems Alliance, and he was often brought in to help negotiate and mediate problems between the various member states of the Alliance.

"I understand this is unusual and not what you were expecting to do here but I believe this is where you will be best able to help the Alliance and Humanity. I'll be Frank. This is the first time in a long time that humans are meeting a new people and culture. And if Human history has taught us anything it is that while humans can be taught to appreciate the beauty of different cultures and learn to embrace them, we can also be close minded, xenophobic, defensive, frightened and nationalistic. And that's just when dealing with ourselves." said the aging diplomat.

"Do you really think that will be a problem sir? Don't you think that humans have grown past that?" Franklin asked, only realizing too late that he was questioning the single most important human on the citadel.

If Sir Patterson minded being questioned by his assistant, he didn't show it. "I've been working for half of my life to try and keep the Systems Alliance together. Even now, at the best of times our tribal nature can sometimes threaten to pull us apart, and this is far from the best of times. Literally overnight our galaxy has changed. From a vast frontier holding an infinite number of possibilities to a terrifying nightmare where we might have to fight for survival, and then once again to a political quagmire that most people never expected to see and are simply ill prepared to deal with.

People at home are still reeling and there is a growing sentiment amongst the population, government and even some of the top military brass to throw the Shanxi relay into a star and to pretend none of this even happened.

I cannot stress enough that this cannot be allowed to happen. The current government has staked everything on finding a peaceful settlement and for humanity to take its rightful place among the stars. And we cannot do that if the isolationists get their way and we stick our head in the sand.

So, your job is to learn about their culture. Find the best parts of it that can be easily shown to people back home. Something beautiful, familiar yet exotic. Alien but not so different that the average human can't enjoy it. Then we are going to shove it down people's throats until all of this is just a little less frightening for people. If the isolationists get their way, then all of these talks will be for nothing and I will not be allowing that to happen." Finished Sir Robertson said fixing Franklin with a steely gaze that brooked no arguments.

Franklin realizing for the first time just how important the task he had been given paled. "Sir, I uh well" stuttered Franklin. "If this is so important..."

"Then why were you chosen?" Finished Sir Robertson for him.

"Yes sir, why me? why not an actual diplomat? Or someone with a little more experience? I've been in the state department for less than a year."

"I've read your file Adams. You're not giving yourself enough credit. You have a masters in Anthropology and political sciences from Demeter University, one of the finest institutions on the outer rim. Furthermore, your father was a diplomat and you've lived in more than 10 countries on 4 planets. Tell me how many languages do you speak?"

"six sir, but my German is pretty rusty."

"Well fortunately I don't think you'll need much German out here." Said Sir Patrick Robertson with a wry smile. "Now believe me when I say that everyone on this mission was handpicked for this mission so when I say you're ready for this that means you are. Any other questions?"

"No sir. I won't let you down." Replied Adams standing straighter and almost giving a military salute.

"I know you won't. Now we've prepared a small spending account for you as well as downloaded all the tourist information that we could find onto your omnitool along with the best translation program we could make. Don't worry about collecting receipts just try to keep an idea of where your spending money and what on. Any questions?"

"No Sir!"

"Good now go out there make some friends and find us some common ground with the locals. Talk, watch an alien sports, look at art, even buy some overpriced souvenirs, or whatever young people do for fun on an alien space station."

"Yes Sir!" this time Adams did salute Sir Robertson before he turned around and almost ran out the door.

After Franklin left Robertson immediately turned to the small mountain of paperwork he had been working on since he first boarded the ship to the citadel. "So, Deborah what did you think?" he asked to the apparently empty room.

After a moment a middle-aged women's voice responded over the intercom. "Well sir that was quite the pep talk you gave him, but what if he finds out he wasn't handpicked for this mission?" she asked him not at all sounding embarrassed over being caught listening in on his conversation.

"What do you mean? He was handpicked by Dr. Anasad after he had to bow out due to his heart attack, and Dr. Fitzpatrick couldn't come because of his broken leg, and Dr. Wong had that mental breakdown. He is the absolute best, of the people we had available to choose from. I'm sure he'll be fine. "

"Of course, Sir. He's a handsome, young man who was just given a spending account after getting off a turnip truck in the largest most important station in the galaxy and told by his superior to have fun. What could possibly go wrong?" Her tone belying none of the sarcasm her words held. "I have some calls for you on hold Sir. Dr. Charles is on line one. He says it's urgent."

Sir. Robertson had just enough time to hope he hadn't made a mistake in sending Adams out before he put it out of his mind before he got back to work. "Please put Dr Charles through Deborah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Please R & R

The Citadel was a massive space station almost 45 km long, with five districts or wards as the locals called them. Each ward was attached at one end to a giant 10km round ring called the presidium. The presidium was home to the citadel council and the administrative heart of the citadel. This is where the human delegation had been given use of some rooms and where Franklin now found himself.

When Franklin stepped out of the office where he had called home for the last several days into the wide streets of the Presidium he allowed his feet to take him on autopilot for about 30 steps before he found himself on a raised walkway overlooking a main thorough fair underneath him. Franklin took a moment to get his bearings and take a good look at the city around himself. At first glance it was just like any other megacity on earth. Perhaps a bit cleaner, with more gleaming metals and rounded curves. But he quickly started to notice the differences. The first thing he noticed were the people. The people were walking to and fro bustling about on their own business through the wide streets lined with greenery and flowers just like any other city. What set them apart from other people Franklin had seen were the incredible mix of different colors, shapes, and sizes. Some people were shorter and rounder than him encased in full encounter suits, but many taller, and every single one was an alien.

Feeling a little bit of trepidation at finding himself on a completely Alien Space Station millions of light years from home he decided to focus on the street itself. "The streets are at least normal enough looking" He said to himself as he looked down a long boulevard. The street he was looking down continued on and on in a straight line. As Franklins gaze traveled further down the street, and then further and further he was soon forced to begin looking up. And then further up as the street began to curve up and over him. As Franklin peered into the distance, he soon lost sight of the street itself but tracked the curve of the station as it began to loom over him. All too soon Franklin found himself staring straight up at the other side of the station only able to make out the green of parks, gleaming buildings and even the blue of what must have been a lake. As Franklin stood in the middle of the street staring straight up at the far side of the presidium ring, he saw that it was framed by the electric blue and green serpent nebula behind it.

With a feeling of vertigo Franklin wrenched his head down to street level to see that he had gained a bit of an audience. A Turian and a Salarian in Citadel Security uniforms were watching him from only a few feet away.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" Franklin said feeling a bit embarrassed by how much of a country bumpkin he must look like.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone who comes to the citadel for the first time does that. I didn't really look down until I was here for 2 months." Said the Salarian with what sounded to Franklin like sincerity.

"Same, I actually feel pity for the people who are born here. They never really get that feeling of seeing this for the first time." Said the Turian. "Your part of the Human delegation right? We haven't seen a whole lot of you guys, you kind of arrived and holed up in your building. How are you finding the Citadel so far?"

Franklin was momentarily stunned. He had been worried that if he met a Turian he might be faced with some prejudice, or even outright hostility, but this was about as friendly as a welcome as he could have hoped for. After a moment he allowed his natural talkativeness to reassert itself. His father liked to joke that he could be friendly enough to get a rock to tell him its life story. "We haven't had much time to really see anything about the citadel so far. A lot of us more junior people were barely even at the welcoming party. We had to get things ready, but I've been given a bit of an opportunity to fix that. Get out and see some of the sights. Get to know galactic culture."

"So your being paid to be a tourist on the Citadel while the rest of your delegation has to sit around and work? Lucky, I'd kill for a job like that." Said the Salarian.

"Pretty much, not sure how exactly I got this assignment and not someone else, but I'm going to make sure I enjoy it. Is there anything that you'd recommend?"

"Well that depends, what did you want to do? I'm guessing it's not just the normal tourist things you're interested in?"

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing some of that but what I think I really need is to talk to people, strike up a few casual conversations."

"Oh, I know what you're looking for, you want a bar. Go in have a few drinks and talk to people. I know a great place, The Trusty Talon. It's actually one of the larger Turian restaurants and bars, they serve everything, and they're really good about making sure people don't eat the wrong thing."

"He's come half way across the galaxy to the citadel and you want to send him to a Turian Chain restaurant?" said the Salarian with what sounded like disgust. "They don't even cook their own food it's all shipped in bags and microwaved!"

"So what if it's not fine dining? It tastes good, the decor is nice, lots of people to strike up conversations with and his bosses won't rake his back with their talons for being stuck with a ridiculous bill." defended the Turian.

"Still that place is just... fake. What you should do is head down to the main district on any of the wards and just walk until you smell something good." said the Salarian. "Then scan the barcode near the door with your omnitool to make sure thhe food won't kill you." He added as an afterthought.

"You know I'm not actually all that hungry, I just ate a pretty large meal." Interjected Franklin before he could receive any more culinary advice. "I think I'm just going to walk for a bit see if I can map the area out in my head a little. Maybe try to talk to some people a little if I can."

"Probably a good idea. People on the Citadel are usually friendly with newcomers, just be careful, in the presidium people can be in a bit of a hurry, so if you walk to slowly you might get some comments. You shouldn't have that problem in the parks though." Said the Turian.

After saying a quick thank you and exchanging names with the Turian and Salarian guards who ended up being named Altriux and Marlak respectively Franklin made good on his plan to walk the streets and see if he could make a few new friends.

After a quick ride in a transport tube to one of the Citadels wards, chosen entirely at random Franklin found himself once again standing in the street staring at everything around him.

The mass of colours, smells, sights and sounds were enough to leave Franklin wandering around feeling completely lost. Fortunately, even though he was literally the only member of his species the crowd seemed to be large enough that he was barely getting a first look let alone a second. At least until he bumped into a blue woman who was carrying a few boxes.

"Oh I'm sorry" they said together as the boxes fell to the ground. At the same time, they bent down to pick up the boxes.

"I'm sorry about that" said the blue skinned Asari with an accent that sounded almost French and voice that sounded like honey on Franklins ears as she started to gather her dropped parcels.

"No, it was my fault I was distracted, and I wasn't watching where I was going." Franklin replied as he helped her gather her things.

Franklin picked up the last of heavy plastic containers and they both stood up, The Asari finally looked up and froze as she saw him for the first time.

Franklin attempted to hand her a few of the things that she had dropped but stopped when he realized the person he was handing the items too was staring at him in literal slack jawed amazement.

The two of them looked at each other for an uncomfortable long time before Franklin decided to try and prompt her "I'm sorry I bumped into you. Are you alright?"

With a start the Alien Woman realized that she was staring in literal open mouthed shock. "Oh yes, I'm sorry it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. Thank you." She finished accepting the packages that he was handing to her. "If you don't mind my asking you are a human right?"

"Yes, I am. I arrived with the delegation a few days ago. My name is Franklin, and you are?"

"My name is Elara." She said with a small bow of her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elara." Said Franklin mimicking her shallow bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." The Asari said slowly. "Tell me Franklin are you looking for anything? I mean can I help you find something? Not that you look like you need help finding anything of course. You look perfectly at ease here, not lost at all…." She said her words coming out faster and faster before she trailed off with what Franklin assumed was a look of panic on her face.

"Thank you for the offer, that is very kind of you. The truth is I'm not actually sure what it is that I'm looking for, or where it is that I should looking for it."

"Well that would make it hard to find anything." Elara said with some regained calm, "Fortunately the Citadel has everything from every part of the Galaxy. Whatever you want to do or experience I am sure there is a place to find it here."

"Well I'm actually working now. I'm supposed to learn about cultures, peoples. What they enjoy, what they think about… what they think about us. I guess I'm just supposed to get to know some people."

"Oh, that's wonderful. This is your job then? You sound very lucky; I can't think of a better place than the citadel to be paid to talk to people."

"Yes, I was very surprised when I was given this assignment." He said trying not to look to happy with himself. "I wasn't sure if anyone would know who or what I was actually"

"Really?" Elara asked her all too human eyes widening in what was unmistakably surprise. "For the Asari all first contacts no matter how small are a reason to celebrate and this is not a small first contact. This is the biggest thing to happen on the citadel in centuries." After a moments consideration she continued "If you were looking to talk to people, I was going to meet my friends. We would love it if you would join us, I mean if you'd like to."

"That sounds great I'd love to, but are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Of course not, your people are celebrities. My friends will be thrilled to have the chance to meet you."

"That sounds perfect, thank you for inviting me." Said Franklin with a smile.

"The honour is all mine" Said Elara with a beaming smile, after a moment her blue cheeks darkened into a purple and she ducked her head in a deeper bow than before. "Although I must apologize, I will be meeting them a little far away from here."

"I don't mind, I'd love to see more of the Citadel, and having such a guide sounds great. I'm in your hands." Said Franklin not really thinking about what he was saying.

Elara blushed even more deeply than before and bowed far deeper than before and sai,. "Then please come with me and I will do my best to take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A/N I will try to update everyday, the story is essentially finished except for one last sweep for errors or problems. Please let me know what you think, or if you see any problems.

Elara led Franklin away from the busy thoroughfare into a hover car rental station.

Franklin insisted he paid for the car ride as he was a visitor. Elara insisted as she was his host that she should pay and as she was taking care of Franklin she was honour bound to pay and that she wouldn't dream of letting him pay. Franklin not wanting to cause offence allowed Elara to pay with the agreement that he would get the next one.

on the ride to their destination they talked about themselves and Franklin learned that's a Laura had lived on the Citadel for only 3 years having moved there after finishing her schooling.

Franklin told her of Earth, where he grew up and some of the colonies he had lived on as well. However all to quickly they arrived at their destination.

It was a fairly nondescript building in somewhat small residential neighborhood. The building was not very large only three or maybe four stories tall. He spotted a few people walking down a small street away from the hover car as it set itself down. There was a park across the street that seemed to be deserted, although that probably had more to do with the somewhat later hour than anything else.

Franklin looked at the building Elara had led them to. A little bit old, grey and a little dirty, the sign on the front proclaimed it to be the "Matriarch Malelas House of Rejuvenation" and beside the sign was a beautiful (Franklin was starting to think there was no other kind) Asari in what seemed to be a large pool. Judging by the picture Asari didn't bother with towels in their baths, and they also had very different ideas on nudity in advertisements.

"Is this a bath house?" Asked Franklin.

"Yes, Asari have a long history of communal bathing. These places are used as informal gathering points. A place to meet and discuss events in an informal setting. Here the greatest of Matriarchs could be talking to a Maiden barely out of school. Do Humans have any customs similar to that?" Asked Elara as she moved towards the entrance.

"Yes, different peoples and cultures have used various places like cafes, barber shops and I suppose even communal baths as well. I think communal baths are not very common in most places anymore."

"I'm sorry what was that word in the middle after cafes? Babashopz?" Asked Elara as she hesitated just outside the entrance.

"Bar-Bur-Shops" Enunciated Franklin slowly and carefully. "I'm not surprised your translator is having trouble with that word, I doubt you have an equivalent. It's a place for men to go and have their hair cut or have their face shaved."

"Do women not have their hair cut or faces shaved?" Asked Elara with what Franklin recognized as a puzzled look on his face. He almost forgot to answer he was so distracted by how similar Asari and Human body language were.

After a moment of staring he realized that she was waiting for an answer. "Uhh well usually women have more elaborate hair styles than men or will use dyes in their hairs to get a different look. So often women will go to places called Salons to get their hair done. Also women do not have to shave their faces." After a moments consideration he added "Usually. If she does have to shave her face its not polite to mention it. However, women often shave parts of their bodies that men don't legs, under arms for example"

Elara regarded Franklin for a few moments her hands still on the door almost forgotten. "I see. I suppose this must be a difference in gender? As Asari only have one gender it is always somewhat interesting to see how different species have specific gender roles, sexual dimorphism and fashions." After a moment she stepped back from the door. "Is this alright then?"

"Is what alright?" Franklin asked somewhat confused.

"I didn't stop to think that this might be a little uncomfortable for you. I know that some species that have gender roles also have taboos regarding things like undressing as well as group bathing, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Elara explained. "You even mentioned that some cultures have communal bathing, that implies that your culture is not one of them. Perhaps it would be best it we simply had some tea?"

"Oh, no I'll be fine, thank you though. Gender roles are only important to traditionalists, which I am not. Even then part of why I chose my area of study was the opportunity to travel and experience different cultures and have new experiences. I admit I am a little bit nervous but that is more because I am unsure of the etiquette here. I don't want to accidentally cause offence or do something to make myself look foolish. I mostly very excited for this opportunity" Said Franklin with a smile that made Elaras heart skip a beat.

"I see, well in that case I will do my best to help you with anything you may need. Please let me know if you have any questions, no matter what they may be and I will do what I can to help you. I must say though that your answer makes you sound a lot like an Asari Maiden. Travelling, learning, seeing new places having new experiences. All of these things are very important for Asari, especially younger Asari." Said Elara as she punched a code into a pad beside the door and then pushed the door open to the bathhouse. "The bathhouse is actually closed right now, but a friend of mine works here so she is sometimes able to host a few of us after hours. It's usually just three or four of us. I am sorry it might not be the gathering I promised."

"That's fine. I think a small gathering would be good. Give me a chance to learn a little about people before I meet a larger group." Franklin said walking into the lobby. True to Elaras words the lobby that Franklin walked into was empty aside from the two of the. Franklin had for some reason expected that an Alien Bathhouse on a space station halfway across the galaxy run by a race of beautiful blue skinned women would be look like something out of a science fiction movie, with strobe lights and neon everywhere. That was unfortunately not the case.

It was, he decided a small room that could be the lobby of any hotel or pool that was in a bit of a bad neighborhood. There was an old looking red couch immediately to the right of the door after he came in and immediately in front of him was the reception desk that reached just above his hips with a small area behind it where an attendant should have been standing. On the reception desk was a terminal that if Franklin wasn't mistaken was showing pictures of the Systems Alliance delegation. To his left looked to be what Franklin was certain must have been vending machines. Curious but remembering the words of the C-Sec officers he decided not to try anything.

Elara for her part suddenly realised just how shabby the bath she liked to frequent was. The floor was a little bit dirty, the furniture old and it smelt like cleaning chemicals. Nonetheless she tried to mask her embarrassment with the kind of calm, cool demeanor that Matriarchs were able to exude at all times. "Welcome." Elara told him leading Franklin towards the reception desk. "My Friend Iriel is probably in the back finishing her work. Let me see if I can find her."

Elara walked behind the reception desk and opened a door that was built into the wall that Franklin hadn't noticed before. "Iri? Are you here?" She called into the back. Franklin could hear a muffled response that his translator wasn't able to pick up. "Iri I hope you don't mind but I brought someone new."

The voice continued outside of the range of Franklins translator. Without the translator working the language sounded musical to his ears, with high sounds that flowed into around his ears like honey. "….just have people coming in here Elara, I might get fire….d" the other Asari trailed off as she turned the corner and saw Franklin standing there.

There was an awkward moment of tension where Franklin wasn't sure if he should introduce himself or apologize for getting possibly getting her in trouble. Franklin decided an introduction was probably the safest course of action. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Franklin." He said with a short bow hoping he didn't screw it up. "I hope.." He continued when suddenly the other Asari started screaming and bouncing in place before hopping over to him screaming and pointing at him the entire time.

When she reached him she started hugging him and kept bouncing in place a little. After a moment the hopping and the screaming slowed down before stopping.

"Oh my goddess" She cried. "I can't believe I just did that. I am so sorry. I was just reading about you on the net. Well not you, you. You know? I mean your people. I was reading about the delegation and just thinking how amazing it would be to meet you and suddenly you were there! Just like right there! And I got so excited I'm so sorry!" She said into his chest in a mile a minute before finally ending the hug and backing up a few paces.

Elara looked shocked and mortified the new Asari looked like an upset puppy as she looked up at him with blue eyes.

"That's alright" Said Franklin not able, and not wanting to suppress his new smile, with a little laugh he bridged the distance between them and gave her a hug back. "Thank you for the warm welcome I really enjoyed it, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Franklin what's your name?"

She tentatively returned his hug and put her face into his chest. "Mfff ame if ri" she said

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that."

After a moment she dropped the hug stepped back a few paces and took a deep breath. With a large smile on her face she said "My name is Iriel, but everyone calls me Iri. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Matriarch Malelas House of Rejuvination" she finished what was clearly a well rehearsed script with an extremely deep bow that Franklin returned with his own short bow.

Now that she was no longer hugging him and bouncing Franklin could get a better look at her. His first impression was that she had a different shade of skin than Elara, where Elara was an ocean blue Iriel was more of an green blue. She was also much shorter probably 5' tall compared to Elaras 5'10" and while both of them were very slim bordering on athletic Iriel had what Franklin could only really describe as a busty figure. It was hard to tell with their clothes on but while Elara had what Franklin thought was probably a C cup Iriel looked like she might be closer to a DD. Her smaller frame only made her breasts look even bigger in comparison to the rest of her.

"So, you will be joining Elara and I today?" she asked having regained her composure but still with a beaming smile.

"I would be honored to join you. If that would be alright?" Franklin responded

"The honour is all mine!" She returned with some of her previous enthusiasm returning as she thrust her hand forwards. Franklin looked at it for a moment before grasping it and giving it a firm shake. By now Iriels smile was practically lighting up the room. Her skin was cool and very smooth to the touch, he was also a bit surprised by how firm her grip was.

"Did you do some reading on humans?" He asked.

"I did! I've been reading everything I could get my hands on since first contact! I even went down to the docking bay to watch your ship land!"

Elara couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how well they were getting along. She new it was foolish, she should be happy Iri was making him feel welcome and at ease as she was, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. So, she wasted no time in getting back into the conversation. "Iri I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call ahead. I met Franklin by chance while leaving work earlier today and invited him along."

"Don't worry about it! Everyone else cancelled so this it's just going to be the three of us." Iriel responded. "They are going to be so jealous when they find out they missed a chance to meet a human!"

"Are humans really that popular?" Franklin asked.

"Of course! Asari love the new and different! Especially when it's a new and different species! There hasn't been a first contact like this in hundreds of years!"

"Iri is right most Asari have been talking about Humans nonstop since news of your people reached us. Our extranet especially has gone a little wild with speculation. The only reason there isn't a crowd of Asari waiting outside of the Human delegations building is that the C-Sec has restricted travel to the Presidium to people who work or live there.

Franklin wasn't sure how he felt being a celebrity for just being a human, but he reasoned that if this was happening on Earth no amount of security would keep people away, and he would definitely want to meet the delegation. Not to mention if every human received a welcome like this from the Asari there was no way the Isolationists would ever win an election.

"Why don't you two head back to the changing area, I just need to finish up out here and I'll join you in a minute." Iri told them.

Franklin followed Elara through a door beside the reception desk to the changing room. The change room was a long about 35' long and roughly 20' wide. There were a few sinks and a what he thought were toilet cubicles on his left, in front of him were some well lit mirrors with seats in front of them. Just in front of him and on his right running down most of the room was a wooden bench cutting the room in half. Both walls were lined with shelves that had baskets on them. At the far end of the room Franklin saw what he assumed was a door leading to the baths.

Realizing that in a few moments he would be the first human to ever undress with an alien, he started to get a bit nervous. Deciding that what was really the worst that could happen? She would burst out laughing? Get disgusted and scream at him? Clog a drain with his hair causing millions in damages? Actually he thought, all of those were pretty terrible. Nonetheless he was here ad he would put on a brave face and at least pretend he was feeling confident. Walking to a mid point in the bench he sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is the longest and final chapter, after this there will be a short epilogue and potentially a sequel, we shall have to see. Please let me know what you thought of it R&R.

Unbeknownst to Franklin, Elara was having some similar thoughts. "Oh Goddess, what if he thinks I look terrible? What if this goes so badly, they abandon the talks? What if I smell bad? I did just finish work. Do humans have good noses? Resisting the urge to smell under her arms she realized she was just being silly. He came all this way and had an open mind so far, maybe she would be a bit strange to him physically but she was a healthy Asari she had nothing to be ashamed of. And if he did say anything insulting well then that would speak more about him then anything. Mind made up she walked after Franklin and sat down a short distance away from him facing a shelf with baskets on it.

While Elara had settled her own nerves, Franklin picked up a basket removed his jacked and started undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt.

When he removed his white dress shirt leaving himself in just his tight undershirt Elara couldn't help but sneak a look at his chest. She was more than a little bit impressed by what she saw. While his basic shape was so similar to an Asari he was much more muscled than even the strongest of Commandos she had ever seen. It was definitely a turn on she thought as her face blushed a light purple color. Quickly she started to work at the straps on the back of her dress.

Fortunately for Elara once the Asari put her hands behind her back leant forward and started to work at the whatever was holding her dress up Franklin was to busy trying not get an erection to notice her blushing. The position of her arms, her leaning slightly forwards and her already low cut top Franklin had a wonderful view of Elaras cleavage, and what Franklin saw was in danger of leaving him with an erection if he wasn't careful.

After a few moments too long of looking, Elara looked up and caught Franklin staring at her, thinking possibly faster than he ever had before he said "Are you ok with that? I can give you a hand if you like."

"Oh yes, thank you, I think it's caught on something." She responded. She had seen him looking at her and she was so flustered when the clasp on the back was stuck she completely misunderstood why and where he was staring. Goddess this was just her luck he probably thought she was an invalid, completely unable to take off her own clothes. She turned her back to him and could feel Franklin walk up behind her. She next felt him slowly undo first the top clasp, then the one below it then the one below that. Until one by one her dress was barely hanging off of her shoulders and her purple blush threatened to run from her forehead to her toes. "Goddess this was almost as good as foreplay." She thought.

"I think that is the last one." Franklin said his fingers grazing her back.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She said with a little cough.

Franklin stepped back and tried not to stare, but he found himself transfixed by the beauty in front of him and couldn't help but watch as her dress worked its way down her back exposing flawless blue skin. He could see her shoulder blades moving as she back and forth. The muscles and her bones looked strangely human yet exotic. Then finally the dress reached her hips and her hips swayed side to side gently as she worked her dress down over exposing a pair of green panties that while not exactly sexy, hugged her skin in ways that left little to the imagination.

Elara was wishing she had worn some underwear that was a little bit sexier. She had never dreamed she would be changing in front of anyone she would want to impress so she had worn something comfortable It turns out her mother had been right when she said, "You should always wear clean underwear. You never know when you might get hit by a bus and meet a cute doctor." At least this was a newer pair and not one of her older panties she thought.

Deciding that he had probably stared for too long already Franklin stepped back, turned away and then undid his belt and pants. Elara could hear the sounds behind her as she folded her dress and placed it in her basket. She quickly tried to steal a glance at him without him noticing.

Unfortunately, she was not successful. Out of the corner of his eye Franklin saw her head turn, look at him and then travel slowly up and down his body. Blushing already he couldn't help but get a little aroused at the blantant checking out that she gave him, he hoped she either wouldn't notice or at least not realize what it meant. Reaching up he placed his boxers into the basket on top of his suit, and turned to face Elara, and saw as she placed her own carefully folded underwear onto her own basket and turned to look at him.

Franklin and Elara both naked looked at each other for a few moments each trying their hardest to maintain eye contact. After a tense few moments Franklin started smiling, and then laughing. After a few moments of listening to Franklin laugh, she found she quite liked the way he laughed she started to smile and then laugh herself.

"I'm sorry." Said Franklin catching his breath after a moment, "I'm not laughing at you, it's the situation. We're both.."

"Acting like children." Finished Elara between laughs.

"Yes!"

"Goddess I feel like this is my first time ever bathing with someone before."

"I know what you mean, I was less nervous when I first had sex."

"Yes, I kept worrying that I would somehow ruin the talks or frighten you away from The Citadel altogether. Which is of course absurd."

Franklin decided not to mention that the possibility of humans turning away from the citadel was in fact a real possibility.

"So, you are a little nervous about the nudity too?" Asked Franklin.

Elaras laugh was a little high pitched and sounded like music to Franklins ears. "Yes I am actually, nudity isn't even a taboo in most species. I've seen dozens of naked Asari, and most species naked but right now I feel like a child at the baths for the first time again."

"I know what you mean. I've traveled all over human space and I like to think I've been around, but still something about this is making me feel like a child on my first day of school."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well why shouldn't it? You do realize this is the first time in the history of the universe that a Human and an Asari will see each other naked. I mean it would be a bit strange if we both weren't a bit nervous. And curious."

Elara looked at him as he said that. "I agree, I think it would be best if we both were just as honest as we can be, to help each other get over any nervousness and natural curiosity."

"I agree, so let's do this and any questions that we have about the other we can just ask. No matter what, if it violates some kind of taboo or makes you uncomfortable just say so and we work from there. Does that sound alright to you?" He asked.

"It does, and I think your right us not knowing what is about to happen is making things worse, so no matter what if you aren't sure about anything just ask. No matter what the question is."

"Agreed. Well I think the first thing we should acknowledge is our curiosity of each other. I am not sure about you, but humans have always wondered what other species might look like."

"I understand completely. Asari have always been curious of others and looking for new situations to explore."

"Alright then." With that Franklin allowed his eyes to look lower first just a little to Elaras lips. They were unsurprisingly a shade of blue, they also looked full and soft. He wondered what they would taste like, or what they would feel like. After that he looked lower. His eyes following the nape of her neck to her shoulder sand collar bones, and finally down to her breasts.

They were larger than he thought more than a handful, and perky enough that he thought they must be defying gravity in some way. They also swayed gently as Elara breathed. On the front topping them off were two nipples that he was pretty sure were hardening under his gaze. The areolas were a dark purple, roughly the size of a quarter with a small proud nub just on the front jutting out proudly.

Franklin was extremely curious about they might feel. Were they softer than a human woman's breasts? firmer? Eyes still going lower he noticed that he could see a vague impression of a rib cage that lead down to a flat and lightly toned stomach with a belly button on it of all things. Just below that was the gentle curve of her hips. Either fortunately or unfortunately depending on how much of an erection Franklin wanted to get Elaras hands were clasped together in front of her hiding any view of her sex. With a start Franklin realized he was starting to get up to half mast. Even though they had just talked about being open and unembarrassed he still didn't want to walk around with a full erection so he tried to get himself under control.

Elara found herself in a similar state. She too had been looking completely unabashedly. She started off by looking at his face and hair. She was extremely curious about how it would feel. Most Asari thought it would be coarse and rough, but the way it gently shook when he moved his head made her sure it must be soft. After that she looked at his broad shoulders and followed that down to his well muscled chest. She wondered how it would feel. Certainly not soft like an Asari or hard and sharp like a Turian, maybe firmer? She was especially curious about the pink nipples that were on his chest. "Why would a male have those?" She wondered. "Were they erogenous zones like on Asari?" She thought. After she realized how much that line of thought was making her blush, she got herself under control before looking lower.

Her eyes traveled over his stomach which was far more muscled than she thought and had to her surprise a naval placed exactly an Asaris own would be. Around the navel was some hair, that she noticed led into a trail directly into Franklins penis.

It was larger than Elara expected it to be, she wasn't sure exactly, but it seemed to be big enough that it wouldn't fit in her hand very easily. She watched it with a fascination as it swayed back and forth seemingly under its own power, and unless she was mistaken it even twitched at one point. "Could it be a type of appendage with motor function?" Elara wondered to herself.

After each of them stared at the other for far longer than would normally be polite they both looked up at almost the same time. Both of their cheeks flushed, one crimson the other purple. They would have probably both taken a step towards each other when Iriel turned the corner.

"Sorry that took so long. You would think a 1000 year old Matriarch would be able to understand that we are closed todaaayyy….. " She trailed off as both of them jumped like they had been shocked when they realized they were no longer alone.

With a smile the bubbly Asari looked at them looking at each other, and if she wasn't certain that Franklin was embarrassed, she recognized that look on her fellow Asari any day. Taking a teasing tone, she said "Hey you two haven't even gotten washed up yet! Don't tell me you've just been here playing grab-ass with each other have you?" she watched as both of their faces turned to shock and embarrassment. Then with a smile continued. "Elara you should have waited! you know I hate to be left out!" With a smile and a wink to Franklin she continued "I love any game where everyone can win at the same time! Preferably multiple times!"

Elara sputtered as she tried to get out even a word let alone a full sentence.

Franklin for his part just laughed.

"Iri I don't know what you thought we were doing but we were just waiting for you." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest as she finally found her words.

"Uhuh, sure." She said. While Iri could plainly see how embarrassed she was Iri couldn't help but find it hilarious. The other Elara was constantly lording the fact that she was 50 years older than her. So finding her acting like a 75 year old kiss less virgin was pretty hilarious.

However as fun as teasing her could be previous experience with Elara had taught Iriel that the other Asari could only take so much teasing at once. Best to slow it down now. "Well since you were both so kind to wait for me I won't keep you waiting any longer." And with that the shorter Asari walked between them pulled down a basket for her clothes and without further fanfare began to strip.

With one smooth motion she took her shirt off and was stuffing it into the basket beside her on the bench, with one more motion both her pants and any underwear she was wearing was off and being stuffed into the basket much like Franklin had done to his own clothes.

Franklin standing beside the more petite Asari wasn't able to get a very good look at her while she was taking her clothes but he was extremely impressed with what he did see.

While Iriel was much shorter than her friend standing at roughly 5'1 to Elaras 5'10 she was much bustier. Probably close to a DD cup or even larger by human standards and they were just as gravity defying as Elaras. Most of her body was fairly similar to Elaras, however Iriel sported a fairly well defined six pack.

The shorter Asari saw Franklin looking at her and she simply smiled her infectious smile and gave Franklin a quick once over herself stopping as her eyes passed lower. "Hey, you've got a navel there!" she exclaimed surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you too." Replied Franklin.

"What? No, I don't." She exclaimed surprised. "That's my anus!"

Franklin was shocked speechless, only a small gasp coming out. "Is that where he had been staring?" He thought.

"HAHAHA, oh my goddess, you should have seen the look on your face." She exclaimed laughing. "I'm messing with you. Of course, I have a naval there! You should have seen the look on your face!"

After a moment Franklin started laughing too. "Oh my god, I can't believe I fell for that." He found that all of the Asari laughter he had heard sounded almost musical.

"Hehehe," Iriel giggled her laughter slowly subsiding. "Come on, lets get washed up and get into the baths. This way!" she almost shouted as she grabbed Franklins arm and led him towards a large door at the far end of the room.

After a moment Elara quickly caught up to them and walked on Franklins other side as she shot a quick glare at her friend. She couldn't believe that Iri had said that, what had that girl been thinking? It was fortunate that Franklin apparently had a similar sense of humour to her friend.

As they all passed through the door into the bathing room Franklin got his first good look at an Alien building that wasn't the office or the hotel, he had been in for 4 days.

It was not nearly as grand as Franklin had thought it would be. In fact, it was a little smaller and grungier. The room was maybe 40' by 40'. There were a series of shower heads along one of the walls with bottles placed on small shelves along the wall. The main bath was about the size of a very large hot tub and looked as if it could hold 15 people sitting beside each other. There were also several smaller tubs around the edges of the room. The tiles of the room were once probably white at one point, but time had taken their toll on them leaving them stained in many places. All told it was a bath, probably used by average people who were looking for a place to relax and chat with each other.

"It's very, nice." Sid Franklin after getting a good look at it.

"Hmmm, I know that Matriarch Malelas House of Rejuvenation might not have the finest facilities on the Citadel but let me assure you that our services here are not to be beaten by anyone, even the consort herself." She said with an exaggerated wink to Franklin.

Elara who knew who and what the consort was couldn't believe that Iriel was flirting so openly, brazenly, and judging by the continued twitching of Franklins cock, effectively.

Well two can play at that game, she thought. "Come on Franklin" she said as she sidled closer to him grabbing his arm and holding it against her body, "I'll help you wash your back over here."

Franklin suddenly found himself with a very beautiful alien holding onto each of his arms, their bodies pressed tightly against his own. He could feel their warmth and softness against his body as they led him somewhat clumsily towards where the shower heads were. When he was near the shower head the two Asari looked at each other for a moment each of them hesitating before almost at the same time letting go of Franklins arms. Iriel walked over to the showers controls on the wall and turned it on fiddling with the dials to set the temperature.

"How hot do you like it Franklin?" Iriel said.

Franklin stood in the water for a moment and let her know that it was fine.

Elara had been at the wall getting some soap onto her hands and working it into a lather, she turned around to look at Franklin only to stop in her tracks in surprise.

Franklin was standing under the water with his head thrown back letting the water cascade over his head. When he finally looked up and opened his eyes it was to see two shocked Asari looking at him. "What?" he said after a moment.

The two Asari looked at each other for a moment before Elara responded. "It's just that humans have a very Asaroid body shape already and with your hair being wet and back like that, well you look so much like what a male Asari could look like that it just shocked us for a moment is all."

Elara looked at Iriel and said with a single look, "Lets not mess this up by fighting."

Iriel responded with another look that said "Agreed."

Franklin saw the look the two shared with each other and was trying to figure out what it could mean when they started walking back to him. The smiles that they were giving him were enough to cause his cock to twitch. Before he could think too much about their sudden change in attitude to each other they had both walked back over with a new sway in their hips.

"Ok So Franklin so why don't you just relax? Iriel you wash Franklins back and I will wash his front" Elara said. Despite her confident tone she could feel her own cheeks turning a deep purple out of embarrassment. She did not usually flirt so brazenly.

"Um I think I will be ok on my own actually." Said Franklin as Iriel walked very close to Franklin trailing her hand on his shoulders gently as she walked behind him.

"Please Franklin? I know this might be a bit strange for you, but this is an old Asari custom dating back centuries. It allows people of any two backgrounds to come together, help each other with something personal. It allows normal formalities to be disregarded because we all look after each other here. Even the most revered Matriarch wouldn't hesitate to wash a maiden's back." Said the shorter Asari looing up into Franklins eyes, her hands on his arms and her body pressed against his own.

"So I'll be washing your backs after words?"

"Sure!" "Of course" they responded at the same time.

Franklin adjusted the stool underneath himself and sat down. Elara moved behind Franklin as Iriel moved in front. Sandwiched between the two of them he could hear Iriel moving behind him. Then he felt slippery ands on his back as Iriel rubbed soap onto his back and shoulders.

In front of him Elara held eye contact with Franklin as she moved a small removable shower head over his chest and abdomen moving it lower towards his crotch and legs. With the warm water and the hands on him Franklins cock was already fully erect. He kept his legs together to try and hide it worried about causing offence.

Elara kneeling on the ground in front of Franklin noticed his hard cock almost immediately, as did Iriel who was hovering over Franklins shoulder.

Iriel feeling how tense Franklin was made a snap decision. She lent forwards pressing her body against his and whispered in his ear "It's alright Franklin, we won't do anything you don't want us to. I promise your in good hands."

A shiver ran through Franklins body as he felt Iriels breath and then lips against his ear, before he could help himself a soft moan escaped his lips.

Elara and Iriel could feel every muscle in Franklins body tense for a moment when he moaned. Iriel was surprised he had such a strong reaction to just a whisper.

Making a guess at what just happened she decided to try again. Getting in close to him again she held his body close her arms wrapping around his strong chest as she rubbed the soap onto his chest. She once again put her lips right up against his ear and whispered "Is this alright Franklin? Is it OK if we wash your chest like this?"

Franklin barely had enough blood left in his head to think but he managed to nod his head yes as he tried to not moan again.

Elara seizing her chance turned off the shower head and began rubbing soap all over Franklins chest as Iriel went back to washing his back and shoulders.

Franklin was in heaven as he felt their soft hands working his skin. A bolt of pleasure shot through his body when Elara brushed his nipples with her hands.

Elara seeing how Franklin had reacted to Iriels whispers decided she wanted to try it was well so she placed her hands on Franklins knees and used them to balance herself as she stood up and leaned towards Franklins ear.

He was given an amazing view of the Asaris breasts hanging directly in front his face as it took all of his will power to not simply reach and grab them.

When Elara finally had her mouth placed next to Franklins ear she whispered as calmly as she could, "It's alright if your aroused Franklin. Asari are considered to be desirable by every species in the galaxy, you don't have to, but can you open your legs for me?"

Franklin almost jumped when he felt her lips press against his ear, and even Iriel noticed Franklins muscles tense.

His legs did however open suddenly enough that Elara leaning forwards and only supporting herself with her hands on his knees lost her balance and fell forwards her face planting itself in his chest.

Franklin barely had the presence of mind to grab her in a hug and hold her close to himself to keep her from falling.

Elara felt foolish, she should have realized that leaning over him like that she was far too unbalanced. For now she was marveling at how small she felt in the humans embrace. She could feel the heat from his body, she tasted the saltiness of his skin, heard his heart racing under his chest, and felt the extremely large shape that was pressing into her abdomen like a piece of steel.

Slowly Elara got her balance back and straightened up not really wanting the embrace to end. With his hands still on her hips she looked up into Franklins eyes and she was surprised by how intensely he was staring at her with what was unmistakably lust. Elara was no virgin she had of course fooled around with other Asari and even a few other species, but she had never felt such a connection with someone before, and she had certainly never been looked at with that much lust in their eyes before. Suddenly she felt less like an Asari over two hundred years old and more like an inexperienced maiden.

Franklin was surprised when the Asari fell on him and only managed to hold her up by pulling her into a hug. With his arms wrapped around her he could feel how smooth her skin felt, and with his cock pressing into her stomach it was all he could do to not start grinding it into her. When she finally drew away from him and looked up at him he stared straight into her eyes. Franklin slowly moved his hands around her hips and slowly moved his head down towards her while pulling her towards him when Iriel called out from behind him.

"All finished with your back."

They both hesitated, lips mere millimeters from each other, their eyes open looking at each other their breath tickling each other's lips.

Slowly they each pulled back just a little, then a little more still staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you almost done Elara?" Irie said looking over Franklins shoulder it was obvious to her what had been happening. "Oh, look at you being slow, why don't I help you?"

With that she pressed her body against Franklins back and started to work her hands over his chest. Franklin tightened his grip on Elaras hips without even realizing it. Feeling Iriels body pressed against his back her hands groping his chest and body under the pretense of cleaning felt amazing and he pulled Elara closer to himself without even realizing it while at the same time his head fell backwards onto Iriels shoulder.

Iriel took the opportunity to reach up and run her hands through Franklins hair. Just a little at first before slowly getting more confident and running her fingers through his hair. She was surprised by how soft it felt and she wondered if it would feel different if it were dry instead of wet. With his head falling backwards the way it was it was fairly easy for her to turn her head to the left and whisper into his ear. "Does that feel good Franklin Do you like it when I pet your hair?"

Despite the pleasure Franklin was feeling with two beautiful Aliens pressed against his body, their hands running all over his body, he still couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words. "mmmhahaha sorry, but not pet. That is something that you do to animals. Your running your hands through my hair, and yes, I'm enjoying all of this so far. I do have to wonder though If I were to ever find myself having a bath with another group of Asari should I expect this same treatment?"

"To be honest this is perhaps not entirely how a normal bath would go if it were just Asari, but if it were you with almost any other group or Asari? I do imagine that you would receive the same treatment." Elara whispered into his ear as she pushed her body against his as she ground her stomach against his cock she moaned in pleasure as he gripped her ass. "Do you mind this? Would you prefer us to just have a bath? Or may we continue to explore each other's bodies for awhile longer?"

"We do love hearing the noises you make when we touch you, but if your uncomfortable we can stop right now Franklin." Iriel whispered in Franklins other ear her body pressing against his back.

"I'm fine perfectly fine to keep going. If you want to try an erogenous zone, kiss my ears."

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Iriel. Directly beside Franklins ear.

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"Sorry" she whispered afterwards. "I just new these would be sensitive."

With that each Asari moved their lips to his ears. Here the difference in their personalities began to show in how they approached this. Elara slowly and almost hesitantly began by teasing his ear. Giving it gentle kisses, a few licks before backing off and kissing the area around the ear and gently licking around it as well before going back and gently and slowly sucking on his earlobe before backing off and starting over again but being a little more forceful.

Iriel began by immediately moving to his earlobe and sucking on it almost frantically. Her tongue moving over his earlobe before sucking on it again. She then moved her mouth up and down his ear sucking on each part of it before going below his ear and sucking and licking around his ear with the same intensity.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." Franklin panted as he pulled Elara closer to him, grinding their bodies together.

Ever since she had first seen a picture of a human Elara had suspected that they were an erogenous zone, but she had certainly never expected such a large reaction. Wondering what other reactions, she could get she lowered her head and kissed a trail down his neck. She was not disappointed. As soon as Elara licked his nipples he moaned again. Taking it into her mouth Franklins entire bucked again sharply as she gently bit and sucked it.

Franklin couldn't believe what was happening. He was athletic and fairly popular in school so he was no virgin, before but most of his time was taken up with classes. And he had certainly never been in a threesome before. With one mouth kissing and sucking on his ear and another sucking on his nipples he was more than a bit worried he might cum just from this.

Sitting up he broke Iriels kiss on his ear, before she could feel any disappointment in not being able to kiss his neck any more he twisted around as much as he could, reached behind himself, grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Normally he would have started slowly and built up towards a more passionate kiss, but when he kissed Iriel her lips had been slightly parted so Franklin had simply deepened the kiss from the start and started exploring her mouth with his tongue

Iriel was a bit disappointed when Franklin stopped her from kissing his neck, she wondered if he was getting tired of this and just wanted to go to the baths when his lips were suddenly on her own. She had hoped she might kiss him, but she had never guessed that a kiss with a human could be quite like this. Before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth and she was being kissed with more passion than she had ever felt before.

Grabbing hold of his head she awkwardly moved around his body until she was standing in front and slightly above him pressing her mouth against his and returning the kiss as hard as she could with Elara sandwiched between them.

Elara for her part decided that while Franklins nipples were definitely an erogenous zone, she decided to keep looking for a more sensitive spot. Fortunately she had a good idea of where to look. When Iriel moved behind her to get a better angle to kiss Franklin, Elara moved her head down his body.

Kneeling on the cool tiles Elara was finally able to get a good look at Franklins cock. Having felt it pressing against her stomach she thought that she had a good idea of its size and shape but seeing it up close was another thing altogether.

Elara had some experience with males before and certainly new enough about biology to have an idea of what different penises looked like, but this one was very different to any she had seen before. It was larger than most species, the head was an interesting shape, and it seemed to bob and jump on its own. "I wonder if it has any muscle control?" but what really confused her was the dangly part underneath. "Are these the testes? Shouldn't these be an internal organ? Probably sensitive I should definitely try something with these later" The Asari thought.

Slowly reaching up she touched it lightly running her fingers up and down its length. After a few moments she grasped it with her hand. His cock was extremely hard but also soft to her touch. Like steel wrapped in velvet. Holding it she was able to get her hand closed around it but only just barely. Slowly she started to pump her hand up and down the shaft, above her Franklins groaned into Iriels lips let her know she was on the right path. As she slowly pumped the length of his cock with her hand, she started drawing slow circles with her thumb on the underside of his cock.

From above her she heard Franklin say "Oh god" as he broke the kiss and looked down.

Looking up she smiled at him, locking eyes with him she decided to try something else.

Slowly she moved her head down and she licked his testes. After a few moments of exploring she took one of them into her mouth and gently sucked on it while still pumping his shaft. This time she could see his eyes rolling back into his skull "I hope human eyes are supposed to do that." She thought but decided that unless he passed out or told her to stop, she would keep going. She alternated sucking on each testicle while very gently pumping his shaft. Iriel not wanting to be left out any more took his head back into her hands and kissed him again. The bubbly Asari was practically attacking his mouth with her tongue.

Elara changed her focus to the shaft itself. With a long broad strokes she licked from the base of the shaft near Franklins testes up to the tip. When she reached the tip of his cock she ran her tongue in little circles on the underside of his cock before running her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Oh Fuck," shouted Franklin his voice hoarse. Instead of returning to kiss Iriel he instead roughly grabbed her breasts and drew her left nipple into his mouth using his thumb to run circles around the other nipple. Franklin switched his mouth from breast to breast, and judging by the sounds Iriel was making Asari nipples were as sensitive as he had hoped.

Iriel couldn't believe how good his mouth felt. She new it was as much the situation and the person that was bringing her pleasure, but she couldn't believe how turned on she was getting. She was not accustomed to such extended foreplay, and everything she had done since she had met Franklin had been turning her on.

As soon as Elara swirled her tongue around the head of Franklins cock and heard him groan, she new she needed to try that again. She swirled her tongue around his head once, twice, a third time. After the third time Franklins hips bucked just a little but enough that she new what he wanted next.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the entire tip of his cock into her mouth. Gently sucking on it she bobbed her head up and down taking more of his cock into her mouth each time. Working her hands in time with her head she pumped his shaft with one hand while she gently reached up and cupped his balls with the other. Soon enough she reached a steady tempo, saliva coating her hands and the first third of his cock. Taking a moment to spit on both of her hands the normally reserved Asari glanced up to see Franklin looking down on her with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

Maintaining eye contact she grabbed his cock with both hands and practically devoured his cock as she put nearly half of it in her mouth, the spit on her hands allowing her to stroke him faster and faster.

As soon as she had licked around his cock and took it into her mouth it was all he could do to not cum immediately. The pleasure he had been feeling all this time had been slowly building, but watching her spit on her hands and swallow half of his cock in one go had been almost enough to push him to an orgasm.

Only the worry that if she swallowed his cum she might die allowed him to hold off for just a few more seconds. "Im gonna cum. Oh God Im gonna cum." He managed to get out.

Iriel hearing this wasted no time. She lowered herself until her face was level with his and her hips were behind Elaras head. Grasping Franklins head she pulled them towards each other, she whispered "Embrace Eterni.. oh goddess." She gasped as the meld snapped into place and she began sharing and enhancing the pleasure he felt.

Every species and every partner will have a different feeling during a Meld, but the one thing that is always the same is the stimulation of the pleasure centers of the brain and the sharing of that pleasure.

So while Iriel may not have known exactly what to expect, based on what she had seen she expected passion. With the way they had been teasing his body before hand she had expected pleasure. What she was not expecting was the absolute tidal wave of both.

Both Iriel and Franklin held onto each other as Elara kept working her mouth and hands over Franklins cock. The meld seemed to cause everything to come in slow motion.

They could both feel his balls tighten and tingle, and oh so slowly they felt his cum traveling out of his balls, through his shaft, spurred on by Elaras still pumping mouth and hands. The pleasure traveled along his spine and through the entirety of his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes he felt the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced. Iriels own orgasm started as soon as Franklins began. Her own orgasm coming in waves that erased all reason from her mind.

The two orgasms began building on each other and feeding into each other, giving way to the strongest orgasm either of them had ever felt. Iriel caught up in an instinct that wasn't hers but was too strong to ignore began bucking her hips forwards trying to bury a cock she didn't have deep inside of her lover.

While she did not have a cock, in front of her was Elaras head. Her bucking drove Elaras head forward forcing more of Franklins cock deep into her throat. The feeling of a cock being pushed deep inside of the Asaris throat was too much for her and she pushed forward again forcing the entirety of his cock down Elaras throat.

The new sensations caused Iriel begin to scream loudly as she felt Franklins orgasm through him. Even second hand she could feel the pleasure and satisfaction of being completely inside of his lover as he unloaded spurt after spurt of thick cum deep into Elara's throat. Lost in pleasure she couldn't stop herself from continuously bucking her hips forward in time with Franklins orgasm, forcing more of his cock down her friends throat.

Then, slowly it tapered off. The electricity of the orgasm receding from their limbs and fading away, slowly being replaced with a gentle warmth and glow of an orgasm.

At the same time the meld began to weaken and then break. Iriel looked down into Franklins eyes, and collapsed. Franklin was not able to catch her, but he was able to slowly let her down onto the ground where she lay on her side completely spent and not moving.

Elara for her part was still gently sucking on the tip of Franklins quickly softening cock. She was quite surprised by how small it was getting, "How convenient, travel size and work size." she thought looking up at Franklin.

Franklin still coming down from his orgasm pulled his cock from Elaras mouth. "Please stop that. I'm way to sensitive for any more of that." As a small amount of his cum dribbled out of her mouth Franklin saw her throat moving as she swallowed his cum.

Grasping her shoulders, Franklin slid down to the floor and leaned back against the stool he had just left pulling Elara close for a hug. "Oh my god that was amazing."

"Mmmm, that was incredible Elara." Said Iriel in a dreamy voice from beside them as the Asari slowly picked herself off the ground and on wobbly legs mad her way over to them and gave Elara a deep kiss. Spotting some of Franklins cum on her chin where it had dribbled out she licked her friends chin and lips.

"Iriiiii what are you doing?" Elara squeeled when her friend started licking her face.

"You're dirty and this is a bath so I'm helping you clean up." She said with a laugh.

Sputtering she pushed her friend away and picked up the now discarded shower head. Facing away from the she turned it on she rinsed off her face and gargled with some water as well. After she turned it off, she slowly turned around again looking as calm and collected as ever to see Iriel under Franklins right arm the two of them cuddling together closely.

Franklin motioned her over with his left arm and she practically ran over and hugged him on his left side.

"I'm glad you both liked that, I was hoping for a strong reaction but that was a bit more that I expected."

"It was amazing! Like nothing I've ever felt before! All need and lust just building and building, and then it was like my whole body exploded! And all I wanted to do was just push myself as deep into you as I could. Which was weird cause I don't even have a cock! But then after, it was just all calm and relaxed. Like all my worries were just gone. Goddess Elara you have to try it, it was THE BEST!" The excitable Asari said. "Is it always like that Franklin?"

"That was the best blowjob I have ever had and that other thing you did that let us feel each other?" He continued not sure how to explain it. "That made it more intense too, so no this was something special. Thank you for that by the way." He said giving her a kiss on the lips, slowly and gently. "I'm sorry that we almost choked you on my cock." He continued between kisses as Elara laughed and Iriel blushed in embarrassment.

"That's alright. I was a bit surprised, but I was fine." She said returning his short kisses with a longer one.

"Now" kiss "I think" kiss "that Elara" kiss "needs her turn" kiss "don't you Iriel?"

"I think so" she said in a tone that he could hear the smile in.

Iriel got out from under Franklins arm and moved behind her friend and began to nuzzle and kiss her friends' neck.

Elara sighed in contentment as Iriel kissed her neck from behind and Franklin kissed her lips in front of her. These kisses weren't like the ones that she had seen Franklin and Iriel sharing earlier. They were softer, shorter, more exploratory than passionate. Like how Asari would usually kiss each other.

Relaxing into the kiss she placed her arms around Franklins neck as he put his hands around her hips and the two of them almost as one shifted so that she was sitting in his lap. Deepening the kiss Franklin slowly opened his mouth a little and gently probed her lips with his tongue. Knowing exactly what he wanted she slowly opened her own lips and their tongues met. Bringing her hands up to his head she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. It was still damp from his shower, but it nonetheless still felt silky and smooth.

At that moment Iriel found a particularily sensitive spot on Elaras neck and Elaras hands closed into fists.

"ahhh" Franklin made a noise that did not sound like the moans of pleasure he had made earlier. Alarmed Elara removed her hands like they had been burned.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she said panic in her voice.

"I'm fine, that's ok." He said reassuring her as he moved her hands back to his hair. "Just don't pull on it too hard, a little is fine, but remember it is attached to my head."

Slowly and a little hesitantly she started to run her hands through his hair, careful not to pull on it.

Franklin allowed himself a sigh of contentment "Just like that."

Encouraged Elara gently guided his head towards her breasts while still running her hands through his hair. Franklin didn't need anymore encouragement and allowed her.

They weren't extremely large, especially compared to Iriels. They were however slightly more than a handful, perfectly formed and perky in a way that seemed to defy physics. On the ends of each breast was a deep purple nipple, each one looked hard enough to cut glass. Elara guided Franklins head straight towards her nipples. However, deciding to take his time he moved his head a few degrees to the side at the last moment. Gently grasping each breast in a hand he moved his mouth and his tongue all over her breasts, licking and sucking each one but avoiding her sensitive nubs.

Elara groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She had worried that he would be too enthusiastic, and it might hurt. She hadn't considered he would do the opposite and just tease and ignore one of an Asaris most sensitive erogenous zones.

While his hands were grasping her breasts and gently squeezing them his thumbs were moving in little circles all around her nipples just barely grazing them before moving away again. Each time he grazed her nipples she could feel her entire body tense and a wave of pleasure travel through her limbs.

Asari while a highly sensual species are not accustomed to such prolonged foreplay. So, for Elara the constant teasing was not serving to make her more turned on, as she was already turned on. She was simply getting more and more frustrated and if she didn't get more direct stimulation, she wasn't sure what she would do. Remembering their earlier conversation, she opted for the direct approach, "Oh Goddess." She said in a voice that was much more breathless than she had intended. "Franklin, please suck on my nipples."

Not needing any more prodding he stopped sucking just beside her nipple and instead moved his lips over the small nub and gently began to suck it into his mouth while using his thumb to gently rub the other.

Moving his mouth from nipple to nipple he heard her moans increase in intensity.

Elara was feeling amazing. Her breasts were one of her most sensitive spots and Franklin seemed to know exactly what to do to make her feel the most pleasure, even pulling on and biting her nipples in ways that just fell short of being painful before returning to gently sucking on them and massaging them with his fingers.

As he continued to stimulate her, Elaras breathing got harder and harder and she began to feel a familiar heat pool between her legs as she held his head tight against her chest.

Giving each of her nipples one final kiss Franklin looked up into Elaras clouded face before moving his head up and quickly stealing a kiss before moving his mouth back down her collar bone. Picking her up and gently lowering her down onto the ground he moved his head lower and lower, trailing kisses along her flat stomach. All too soon he trailed kisses over her hips and down to her pussy.

Very quickly he found himself laying on the ground between her legs with his mouth kissing up and down her thighs moving slowly towards her sex.

Laying back with her head in Iriels lap, and her hands still in Franklins hair Elara couldn't even form words, she was simply moving her hips slowly from side to side, and gently moving them forwards as Iriel watched surprised. She wondered with some jealousy what it must be like for her. "Oh well maybe next time."

As Franklin slowly moved his mouth closer to her pussy Franklin started to feel confident that he could do this. After all, just looking at how she was reacting he must be doing something right. Looking up at her pussy it looked just like a human womans', except blue and completely hairless, so really not all that much like a human woman's.

Moving his mouth up he slowly gave her one long lick along her vulva from the bottom to the top. He was rewarded with a strong buck of her hips into his mouth. Spreading her lips gently with his fingers he licked again with his tongue along her inner and outer lips. Not letting up Franklin moved his tongue up and down massaging her folds with his tongue, moving back and forth. Swirling it gently against the her opening before dipping in just a little bit and pulling out again. He did this once, twice, three more times. Each time Elara still holding his head would buck her hips into his face and scream.

"OH GODDESS FRANKLIN YES, PLEASE MORE!" After almost having had his nose broken, he decided it was time to get serious and focus on her clitoris.

Moving his mouth to the top of her pussy he spread her lips and looking for the little nub, he couldn't find it. "What the fuck" he thought to himself. Feeling like a virgin having sex for the first time he decided to do something he wished he had thought of during his actual first time.

"I can't find your clitoris." He exclaimed somewhat dumbly.

"My what?" Elara managed to say between moans looking down at him.

"Your… right, never mind." He said. He had been so caught up in how similar she was to a human woman he was taking it for granted that she is in fact an alien with a completely alien physiology. "Just tell me what feels best, and if I should keep going."

Thinking back on what he had done so far, he was pretty sure he knew what this Asari liked the most.

Swirling his tongue around the entrance of her pussy he dipped the tip of his tongue inside before pulling it back swirling around the other direction and dipping it in again. The second time he did this Elaras hips bucked so much he almost broke his nose.

"OH GODDESS YES YES, OH GODDESS FRANKLIN YES JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!" Elara was gripping his head as tightly as she kept his face pressed against her sex. As her orgasm started to approach her hips kept bucking up and down uncontrollably, her entire body beginning to shake as her own orgasm started. Despite being so close for so long it still took her by surprise when it finally started. With her eyes squeezed shut and her entire body tensing her orgasm exploded through her with a suddenness that surprised her. Waves of pleasure coursed through her entire body emanating from her pussy and traveling through her. It seemed to last for hours but all too soon her hips dropped to the floor. She hadn't even been aware her entire body had arched up like that. Then she let go of Franklins head and lay down. Her body completely limp and she was both unwilling and unable to move.

Franklin his head still between her legs looked up at her with a grin that said, "Yeah I know I'm the best!"

Iriel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was an Asari and she had never gotten another Asari to scream like that before. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well just lots of foreplay and working the vaginal opening with your tongue. I was a bit thrown when I realized Asari don't have clitorisis, clitori?" with a shrug he continued. "But once I realized that I did what I should have done in the first place and paid attention to her bodies cues for what she liked and then asked when I wasn't sure what to do next." He said as he moved his body up Elaras. When he was level with her, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that she was laying partially on him. Her head laying on his chest as she was still attempting to get her breathing under control.

"Whats a Clitoris?" Asked Iriel.

"It's… a small nub a human woman has on the outside of her vagina, its basically entirely nerve endings and if you want a human woman to have an orgasm that is what you need to focus on. Do Asari have an erogenous zone like that?" He asked as he rubbed Elaras back and sides as she started to stir again.

"Kind of. Around the inside of our vaginal opening there some nerves, but the place with the most nerves is towards the back of our pussies, Its this little spot really far back and kind of…. on top?" she said finding it hard to describe.

"So human woman have an erogenous zone that can't really be stimulated during vaginal penetration, but need to have vaginal penetration to have children, and Asari have an erogenous zone that can only be stimulated during vaginal penetration but don't have penises to stimulate it, and your species doesn't need have to have vaginal penetration to have children?"

"Yeah, I guess. Does that mean something to you?" Iriel asked.

"Just that god is a bit of a dick."

At that moment Elara finally began to stir. Looking at Franklin she moved her head forwards and gave him a gentle kiss. "That was amazing." She said. "But speaking of dicks, I thought I took care of yours. What is it doing like this?" She said grasping Franklins semi erect cock.

"Eeeehhh?" Iriel exclaimed. "I saw it just a minute ago, it wasn't that big then. What happened?"

"Oh sorry, that has a bit of a mind of its own. You can just ignore it and we can get into the bath."

Both Asari looked at Franklin with a scandalized expression their faces. "Are you kidding? No way, this is for the honor of the Asari! We can't let you beat us when it comes to sex!"

"Um.."

"I must agree with Iriel Franklin, Asari have always prided ourselves on being the most sensual species in the galaxy, we won't be beaten so easily."

Which is how Franklin found himself laying on his back as Elara showed Iriel how to suck a cock.

"Yes, just like that, swirl your tongue around the tip just like that very good. Now lick from the base all the way to the tip and then take as much of it in your throat as you can." Elara said.

Franklin was laying back with his eyes closed trying to keep from cumming right away as he felt Iriels tongue move up his shaft before her mouth enveloped the head of his cock.

"Not like that, you can only take a little bit into your mouth, you need to put it into your throat. Now move your head up and down and work it in slowly if you need to."

Franklin groaned as he felt the mouth on his cock start to bob up and down slowly, a bit more of his cock going into the mouth each time until he felt her tense. Suddenly the mouth was off his cock and he heard coughing and gagging from near his hips.

"Better, keep practicing, it should be like this." Suddenly he felt two thirds of his cock enveloped in Elaras mouth, her head bobbing up and down a few times before he felt his cock deep in her throat as her lips rested against his pelvis. She stayed like that for a few moments before slowly pulling her head up sucking on his cock like a candy the entire way.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Shouted Franklin.

"Should I be offended that you just shouted a Mans name?" Elara asked looking up at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Huh? Wha?" Said Franklin. "That was just shouting oh God."

"Gods name is Jesus Christ?" Elara asked as she idly stroked his cock.

Franklin distracted by the gentle stroking managed to say, "It's complicated."

"Hey if you're not gonna use that then I will." Said Iriel as she moved her mouth over his cock taking in almost half of his cock in a single motion.

Once again Franklin found his cock in a warm wet mouth as it slowly bobbed up and down over his cock. "Unh" He groaned feeling it in her mouth again.

Although Iriel was able to get more of it in than last time she still started gagging after getting just over two thirds of it in her throat. Forced to stop she started coughing "How do you do that?" Iriel asked as Elara had once again replaced her and was effortlessly bobbing her head up and down taking all of him in her throat before slowly sucking on his cock as she moved her head up, sucked on the tip and once more taking all of it in her throat.

Stopping Elara looked at Iriel and said, "I dated an Elcore for a little while, so I got some practice at this."

Franklin wasn't sure what an Elcore was, but he silently thanked it that they helped Elara get this good at deep throating.

"Well move over, I'm sure this is enough foreplay." Said Iriel.

Elara had Franklins cock down her throat at the moment, so she slowly pulled back sucking as she went until with a popping sound her mouth was off of his cock. Moving out of her friends, way she watched as Iriel squatted over Franklins cock grasped it and started to line it up with her pussy.

"Um is this safe? I mean for Asari and a Human you won't get sick? Or like an infection or something?"

"Oh yes, don't worry Asari have a lot of experience with interspecies relationships there won't be any problems." Elara responded as she watched Iriel try and fail to line up Franklins cock with her entrance.

Deciding to help her friend "Here." She said as she grasped his cock and placed it at the entrance of Iriels pussy.

"Thank you." Iriel said as she slowly lowered herself onto Franklins cock. As the tip of his dick entered her, she moaned but stopped after just the tip entered her.

Franklin looking up saw her face screw up in obvious pain. Sitting up he hugged her and held her tight against him so she couldn't lower herself down anymore. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Her eyes screwed shut she could only nod slightly. "I'm ok, I just need a minute." She whispered back.

"Here" and with that Franklin held her even tighter and rolled them over so Iriel was laying down on her back.

Franklin grasped his cock which had slipped out of her and began to slowly run it around and over her pussy lips and began to slowly tease her opening with it. Gently putting a few centimeters in before pulling it out and repeating himself. After doing this half a dozen times Iriels moans started to get louder and louder. Judging the time to be right he put his lips to where her ears would be if she were human and whispered. "I'm going to put it in now. Is that ok?"

Elara watched the byplay feeling a little jealous but also happy for her friend. She was still too sensitive for this so it was good they could enjoy this together. She had been a bit worried when Franklin had placed himself on top. Not every species respected that while Asari prided themselves on sensuality and sexuality they still needed some gentleness, but she was extremely pleased to see how Franklin was taking his time and focusing on her friend.

Kissing Iriel he slowly placed the tip of his penis against her entrance and pushed the tip in. Elara made a low moaning sound deep in her throat that told him she was enjoying herself.

Holding himself still he whispered into the side of her head. "How does that feel? Are you ok?"

"It's good, just, unf, big. Don't move for a little bit."

"Take your time." He said kissing the side of her face as he kept his hips still. Working his lips over slowly he was soon kissing her on the lips. Far more gently than before, taking his time exploring her mouth as he kept just the tip of his cock inside of her.

Breaking the kiss Iriel said "A little more." With her eyes shut.

She moaned even louder as he pushed the first quarter of his cock inside of her. Stopping at just a quarter he asked her again. "How does that feel? Are you in pain?"

"It hurts a little bit, but it still feels good. Your so big."

Franklin pulled his cock out until it was barely in then slowly pushed back in until he was just a quarter in again. Slowly repeating the motion Iriels gasps and moans got louder and louder.

"Oh Goddess, that feels good, Oh Franklin. A little more please."

"Yeah are you sure?"

"Uh huh, just a little." She said looking up at him with the cutest expression on her face he had ever seen.

Pushing in again he slowly entered her until he was just over halfway inside of her before her moans sounded a little forced and he stopped again. Slowly he pulled out again and then pushed back in until he was once more halfway in and then repeated the motion. This time Iriels moans turned back into pleasure much quicker.

"Oh Goddess, that is so good." She whispered looking up at him.

"A little faster?" He asked.

"Just a little." Iriel said between moans.

Increasing his tempo just a little more, Franklin was pushing just over half of himself in and out of her just a little quicker. Iriels moans got noticeably louder as Franklins cock began to rub against the sensitive insides of the Asari.

"Oh Goddess yes, more, Franklin more!"

Not needing any further encouragement, he slowly pushed his cock into the Asari until his cock was entirely inside of her. Grinding his hips into hers he held himself still as Iriel sucked in a breath before letting it out again.

"Don't stop, it feels so good." She said as she reached up and held Franklins face in her hands.

As he kissed her, Franklin started thrusting inside of her slowly and deeply. Pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in Franklin set a slow pace.

Iriels moans became slowly became louder "Faster, stay deeper." She managed to say in-between her moans.

Not needing any more directions Franklin began to fuck Iriel with short, fast, hard strokes keeping almost all of his cock in her. Franklin could feel his cock bump against the back wall of her pussy, something he assumed should have been painful, but every time he did she gasped in pleasure and her pussy already tight and warm would contract just a little bit.

Iriels breasts began to bounce as he continued to fuck her faster and faster. Slowly her moans became louder and louder as the tip of Franklins cock kept rubbing against her most sensitive place. Very quickly their orgasms approached them both.

Iriel repositioned her hands on the sides of Franklins heads and tried to speak "Em, Embr, Embrace…. Oh, OH GODDESS!" She screamed as her orgasm took hold of her faster than she thought it would and stopped her from completing the meld. Even without the meld this was the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. Her body tensed and her legs wrapped around Franklin pulling him in deep inside of her as she let the flood of pleasure sweep through her body.

As soon as Iriel started cumming she pulled him deep inside of her. Franklin felt his balls tightening with his own orgasm. With a grunt that was almost a bellow he ground his hips against hers as he came deep inside of her. Despite having already cum less then an hour ago Franklins orgasm seemed to go on and on as spurt after spurt of thick white cum entered the Asari and he thrust as deep in her as he could.

Finally, with a groan he collapsed on top Iriel, both of them unable to move. Elara, had been lightly fingering her pussy as she watched them, but she was still too sensitive to really play with herself. "It doesn't look like Franklin will be up for another round, but then I don't think I will be either." She thought to herself.

Seeing them both tangled together out of breath Elara watched as before her eyes Franklins cock started shrinking. It was interesting the size difference between when erect and not.

As they both started coming back to their senses Franklin gave Iriel one last kiss before getting up. His cock left her pussy with a light popping noise and cum started dripping from Iriel immediately. Elara not wanting to make too much of a mess moved her head in between her friends legs and gently started licking up the cum as it left her friend.

"Uhh, Elara, oh goddess, stop that. I'm too sensitive."

After a few moments where Franklin could only watch in stunned silence. When Elara finished licking her friend's pussy the three of them stood up and helped each other over to the largest of the baths. With a few groans they lowered themselves into the hot water. Franklin found himself in the middle of the two of the Asari, each of them leaning their head on one of his shoulders.

"Iriel, is it alright that my cum is getting into this bath? I mean that's probably pretty gross right?" Franklin asked after a few minutes.

"Oh don't worry about it, If I told people about this we could probably charge them extra." She said with a grin that turned serious after a few moments. "But seriously the reason we are closed today is actually so that I can empty and clean the baths, so don't worry about it. I just have to ask a favour though. Can you not tell anyone about this? I'm not really supposed to have people in here so I could get fired if my boss finds out."

"I can keep a secret if you can. I'm supposed to be working too and I don't think this is what my bosses had in mind for me to be doing today."

"Am I the only one who finished her work before coming here?" Elara said sounding annoyed. "So, you two, what do I get if I agree to keep your secrets?" Her expression changing to an amused grin.

"Well you can keep getting baths for free."

"And I won't be fired and sent back to earth. It would be hard for us to do this again if that happened."

"Oh, all right, but next time it's my turn to get fucked, and I want it twice, once in my ass." Elara said.

"Deal" Iriel said as Franklin tried to process what the normally reserved Asari said.

"Franklin did your cock just move? Are you seriously getting hard again?" Said Iriel feeling his cock twitch.

"That's not my fault, Elara mentioned butt fucking. But I'm too tired for anymore."

After that they all sat in the bath in companionable silence just enjoying themselves and the after glow of their orgasms. Occasionally kissing each other with little pecks on the cheeks or lips, even sometimes running fingers or even hands over someone's skin or hair, but by mutual silent agreement not stimulating each other enough to try and arouse each other. All of them were too spent.

"Goddess, are all humans as good at sex as you are?" Iriel asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"hmmm? I'm sure some are worse some might be better. Why do you ask?"

"When word starts to spread amongst Asari how compatible Humans and Asari are sexually I think that every maiden in the Galaxy is going to want to spend some time with a human."

"Well I hope they have patience."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elara, "I'm sure the talks won't take that long."

"Right, but there is a growing movement back home that we should take a more isolationist stance." Both Asari looked at Franklin. "It's really not so surprising humans have always been very tribal, and somewhat slow to accept change."

"But still you don't think your people would turn away from the entire Galaxy do you? The Citadel is the most important place in the Galaxy. Even the Batarians have an embassy here."

"You can't miss something you've never had, and a lot of Humans are scared. I can't really blame them. When news broke of the Invasion of Shanxi a lot of people assumed that this would be a full-scale war."

"Wait, Franklin, what happened on Shanxi? There was an invasion? What are you talking about?" Iriel asked "Elara, your supposed to keep me up to date on current events! You never mentioned this!"

"I haven't heard anything of an invasion. Just that there was a miscommunication that resulted in a Turian ship firing on a human one. The news made it sound like it was a minor skirmish.

Franklin looked at the two Asari not sure if they were being serious or not. "The Turians destroyed a small fleet of ships that were defending a Human colony, started landing troops and dropped asteroids on any signs of resistance." Elara and Iriel were looking at Franklin in shock.

"What no way, Turians might be ultra serious sticks in the mud but they aren't stupid, the Citadel Council would never allow them to do something like that."

"Over 5,000 Humans died, the colony surrendered and then in the counter attack we destroyed a Turian dreadnought and captured more than 20,000 Turian soldiers on the planet. The only reason the war isn't still going on is because the Asari helped broker a cease fire, part of the reason we're here is to try and make it an actual peace treaty."

At those numbers both Asari looked stunned. "Goddess what the hell!? Have you heard about any of this Elara!?"

"No just what I said earlier. It was a tense first contact with some shooting. Then I heard that the human government was being slow during the talks. The council must be trying to cover up the news."

"Why would they do that?" Iriel asked.

"Do you remember a few years ago when the council was thinking of re-writing the treaty of Firaxen?" Elara asked, looking at the two blank stares she got in response she began to elaborate. "Well a few years ago there was a problem with the Batarians and a terminus system, it was called the Baralius Incident. Some border skirmish that almost blew up into a full-scale war. Initially it was thought that the Batarians started it, because, well everyone hates the Batarians. But it was later shown that a Turian Admiral with a grudge against the Batarians used a flimsy pretext to start the whole thing. It was a huge scandal." As Iriel continued to look at her blankly Elara threw her hands up. "Seriously Iri? It was all over the news. Well anyways when it came out how a lone Turian admiral with a grudge almost started war that could have enveloped the entire galaxy the Council almost stripped the Turians of peacekeeper status. It would have been the biggest news in a thousand years."

"What seriously?! Why didn't I hear about any of this?" Iriel asked sounding shocked.

"Because the only way you'd read a news article was if it was written on the inside of your eye lids."

"So, what happened?" Asked Franklin trying to get the discussion back on track.

"Well, the Primarch and Turian councillor were both against it obviously, and even the rest of the Council tried to cover it up at the beginning. They refused to listen to testimony from a few Terminus systems because they weren't affiliated with the Citadel. But in the end, they set up an independent commission that can be petitioned by non-Citadel associated species that can act in the event of Turian over-reach. The Turians even promised to make reforms to try and avoid that happening again. I'm not sure exactly what ended up happening, something about reporting all offensive operations to the citadel."

"And now here they are attacking a new species! One that fucks as good as this one too! I am outraged I should write a letter to someone!"

"No wonder they are trying to keep it quiet, it could be a huge scandal if people new exactly what had happened." Elara continued ignoring her friend's outburst.

"So, because of this you think your government might close the border?" Iriel said in a subdued tone of voice.

"Not the current government. They are in favor of opening relations, but there is growing sentiment that we should just close the border. In the next election it will be a major issue, and if public opinion doesn't shift… well it's hard to say exactly what will happen."

After that the discussion petered out as each of them considered the future.

After a few minutes of sitting in the bath Franklin realized how late it was. Knowing that he was probably already going to be in trouble for having come up with almost no usable information he didn't want to add on being late as well. Excusing himself for having to leave so suddenly, both Asari accepted his apology but made him promise that he would contact them if he got any more free time. After exchanging contact information and many goodbye kisses later he was in a rented hover car on his way back to the building the human delegation had been using for offices. Quickly browsing the local net for any information he could find on the Baralius incident he tried to get his thoughts in order for what he would say to his bosses.

Upon entering the building, he was ushered almost immediately into a small board room with Sir Patrick Robertson in it where Franklin was trying his best to not look like he had just came where no human had gone before.

Sir Patrick Robertson sitting opposite Franklin regarded his dishevelled appearance with a smile, "So Adams, tell me what did you think of the station out there? Is the rest of it as beautiful as it looks from here?"

"Yes, sir it is, I walked out of this building and into a Science Fiction movie. It was honestly so overwhelming I just about walked into a fountain. If we are going to try to humanize the station and the peoples on it, it's going to be a bit of a nightmare sir."

"How so?"

"It's too unfamiliar, too, well out of this world. If you're from a big city it's strange but not overly so. There are things you can recognize, crosswalks, car rental stations, markets. But most humans aren't from New York, or Hong Kong. Most people would see this and probably be overwhelmed"

"A shrewd observation, what do you recommend then?"

"After I started walking around, I had a chance encounter with an Asari. She was on her way to meet some friends. I joined her and we left the Presidium to one of the smaller wards. Compared to the presidium it was just average, like a pretty nice suburb. There were corner shops, parks and people just spending time with their families. If you put Humans there it could have been any suburb in human space."

"So, you think we should ignore all of the presidium then?"

"Not ignore sir, no. There will be pictures and videos of this all-over human space and we should play up a sense of adventure and excitement for some of the younger demographics. But if you want to humanize these people then we should show everyone back home things that are a bit more recognizable, a little less fantastic. Things that would otherwise get drowned out amongst all of the sights and sounds. All of these people, are just people, and we should show them doing people things."

Sir Patrick considered this for a few moments. "You might be onto something here Franklin. I'll pass your suggestion on up the ladder see what the experts back home think of this. Of course, if the talks keep going as they have been going it might be a moot point."

"Sir, are they really going that badly?"

"The Turians are being very insistent that we were in the wrong when we were investigating that relay, and every time we try to discuss it, they insist since we aren't even associated with the Citadel we don't have the right to petition the Council to discuss it. It has thrown a wrench into every other discussion. The reparations that were discussed in human space are looking like they might be far less then we had hoped."

"I did learn something else that might help sir. It was called the Baralius incident, it may be relevant here."

With that Sir Patrick leaned forward to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Well here is the Epilogue. Thank you all for reading so far. I learned a lot writing this and enjoyed it quite a bit. I am unsure if I will continue to write these characters, I had an idea for an original work that I might do instead. Please let me know if you would like me to continue this, if I get enough interest I might continue this instead. As always please Read and Review. Thank you.

The Citadel Tower was the most impressive buildings on the Citadel. Rising above the Presidium it was the seat of the 3 most powerful people in the galaxy. Inside were offices, thousands of workers, bureaucrats, guards, specters, and lavish meeting rooms where the fate of the galaxy was decided.

Inside one of these meeting rooms the three most powerful people in the galaxy were in deep discussion.

"Well that did not go as well as we had hoped." A Turian who walked with the rigid discipline his people were known for.

"It went perfectly well Terenius. They have agreed to open trade and they allow some travel; with that we will slowly strengthen our ties and in time bring them fully into the Citadel." Said the second figure, a tal Asari with a regal appearance as she sat down in front of a steaming cup of tea an aide had already left waiting for her.

"You mark my words; these humans will be nothing but trouble. Making a formal complaint to the independent tribunal on the grounds of Turian over-reach? How did they even know that was possible? They must have had spies on the citadel for who knows how long." Said Turian, Terenius as he poured himself a drink from a waiting decanter and joining his colleague at the three-sided table.

"Our sources show that is not the case, their extranet activity began searching the term just this morning, after their one Junior diplomat returned back from his little… trip." Said the third person in the room, a short and extremely round Salarian named Faralian as he sat down at the final side of the table in front a dish of steaming Kol'ko'cha, his personal favourite.

The other two councillors shared a look as their colleague began eating the steaming grubs with more enthusiasm than was necessary.

"Still the fact that they ran a search for the Baralius incident, then used that to find the tribunal must mean that someone told them about it." Terenius said.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean they have operatives on the Citadel. We don't yet know enough about these humans, they have been keeping very close to themselves, we need to learn more about them." Said the Asari Councillor Tevos.

"The STG has only managed to crack their most basic of communication, we have learned nothing of note from that. Even listening in on their offices has been… difficult, they practice excellent security. One thing we have learned however is that there is a growing movement amongst their people to close their border." Faralian said between mouthfuls of food.

"Close the border? Do you see Tevos? Not even the Batarians are that arrogant. They just want to take our money, use us for the security we bring to the Galaxy and give nothing in return."

"Terenius…" Tevos began. "The only money they have received from us is from the reparations. Which will not even be enough to cover the damage your people did to their colony. Don't think we are not going to discuss that. Your government acted foolishly and recklessly with someone who is almost a peer power to us."

"A peer power? They needed three dreadnoughts to destroy one of our own, we would crush them in open war and you know it."

"You're the greatest military in the galaxy. I certainly hope you would crush them in open war, but the fact remains that they had three dreadnoughts available, the coordination to use them to destroy one of yours, and the forces necessary to route or capture an entire Turian Patrol Fleet. They are not just some backwater terminus system."

With a grunt of assent Terenius said, "So are you going to raise a vote to strip us of our peacekeeper status Tevos?"

"No, or course not. The last thing we need now is to destabilize ourselves. But we will need to make a place for the Humans somewhere in the Galaxy. Their first contact was fighting, which they won. Their second contact was diplomacy. We tried to rig the game before they even arrived, and they turned the tables against us. We cannot keep underestimating them. We need to get them close to us and if they close the borders that will not happen"

"What were you thinking, giving them some planets?" Terenius asked with a snort.

"Actually yes"

At this both of the other councillors spoke.

"You cannot be serious."

"Tevos you go to far."

"In the Skyllian Verge." She finished and then took a drink of her tea.

The Salarian and Turian councillors stopped, their protests dying on their lips.

Faralian composed himself first. "This will anger the Batarians considerably, they have long petitioned the Council for that space to be recognized as their own."

"Yes, but there are a number of planets in that area, if we give them just a few and some resources it will be too tempting for the Humans to reject. Actually holding them will force the humans to send resources there. They may even need to ask for our help which would just move them closer to us."

"As devious as always Tevos." Said Terenius as he saluted her with his almost finished drink. "But we still need more information on what the Humans are thinking, if they are extremely serious about closing their borders they may not be interested in more space. Can more STG operatives be sent in? Even listening to their idle talk may be helpful?"

"We have enough of their low level encryption broken that we have enough idle chatter." Faralian responded.

"I was thinking of something a little less clandestine. We invite their staff to a party to celebrate the successful talks. Get the junior staff members drunk and send some.. flirtatious peoples their way. See what we can learn that way."

"Hmph, a very Asari plan. Not everything can be solved by getting together and drinking Tevos." Responded Terenius as he poured himself another tall glass of alcohol.

Tevos eyed him as he did, Terenius had been enjoying his liquor more and more lately, it may be that a new Turian Councillor would be needed soon. Perhaps she could make a recommendation to the Primarch? he still owed her a favour after all. "Not everything, but perhaps this can. Faralian, can you find out exactly where this junior member of their party went and who he talked to? I am a bit curious to see what an Alien on his first day on the citadel would choose to do."

"I of course had him followed. You will find the report on your terminal already."

THE END.


End file.
